There has been developed a thermal spraying method for forming thermal sprayed layer in the industrial world. In the thermal spraying method, material having a powder shape is heated in high temperatures, the heated material is sprayed and is piled up on a surface of an object by thermal spraying. The thermal spraying advantageously increases abrasion resistance and corrosion resistance of the object by the thermal sprayed layer. Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications 63-66900 and 5-5893 disclose a thermal spraying method which uses: an energy source for flying material; and another energy source for heating the material by a laser beam and being independent of the energy source. According to this Publication techniques, the material for thermal spraying flys to the object, and the flying material is heated by the laser beam running parallel with the surface of the object.
In the conventional thermal spraying method, the heated material for thermal spraying decreases in flying speed as it approaches the object. Also, in the thermal spraying method concerning the above-mentioned Publications, the heated material for thermal spraying decreases in flying speed as it approaches the object. Therefore, the thermal spraying layer is not much improved in adhesion strength, even when other spraying conditions are improved.